lookismfandomcom-20200214-history
Autumn Boot Camp
Summary * The J High kids go to a boot camp * Heemin tries to rape Mira and is stopped by Won Bin and Zack Plot Chapter 41 The J High kids go on a field trip to a retreat in the fall. Daniel is excited to be sitting next to friends instead of by himself. When they get to the retreat they discover there are other schools present as well. They are met by two instructors who tell them to open their bags for search. Chapter 42 They introduce themselves as Won Bin and Heemin, or Zeus. Won Bin is an ugly instructor so he is teased by students. Zeus is conventionally attractive so the girls fall for him.The students participate in the arts festival and everyone gets to shine. Doo leads Daniel down a hall to drink with the Beauty Department girls but he leaves with Zack to go to Mira's room. Daniel invites Yui, Jiho and Zoe as well. They decide to play a drinking game and everyone gets wasted except Mira. When Daniel wakes up to exercise his boss discovers someone is taking creepshots of the girls at the retreat. Chapter 43 The next day begins and the kids go rafting. Won Bin notices the girls laughing at Zeus when he splashes them but complaining when he does. Mira gets suspicious of Won Bin, who keeps looking at her the entire trip. Won Bin goes to the teachers room and notices them drinking. He is disgusted by their behavior and goes to find Mira. Won Bin finds Mira in the store room helping Zeus lift some boxes. He tackles Zeus and they start fighting. Mira helps Zeus fend off Won Bin and he thanks her. Then he turns and starts acting creepy. Daniel finds in his old body a poster of Zeus as a sex offender, specifically a rapist. The reason Won Bin had Mira's picture was because he wanted to find who was taking creepshots. He found Zeus hanging out near her and found him on the pervert website posting the creepshots. Zeus attacks Mira and tells her to take off her clothes. Chapter 44 Zeus has flashbacks to his past as a child. He was always allowed to get away with hurting others because he was handsome. Girls would cheat on their boyfriends, which fueled his perverted views on sex. He even raped girls because he believed everyone secretly liked him. Won Bin attacks Zeus and he starts beating him. Zack asks the other students if they've seen Mira. Daniel wakes up in his other body and calls the police to report a sex offender. Zack overhears the conversation and races out the room to find Mira. He walks in to find Zeus taking off Mira's clothes and blood on her face. Chapter 45 Zack attacks Zeus and discovers he is another fighter. Zeus is trained in Muay Thai, and he breaks both his arms. Won Bin grabs the rapist and buys enough time for Zack to beat him. He does so even though his arms are broken. When Daniel and the others arrive, they find Zack is still beating Zeus. Won Bin and Zack are taken to the emergency room and Zack needs two casts. He doesn't mind because Mira gets to feed him while he is out. Zeus goes to prison for rape and is found by Gangnam Landlord, Zoe's old stalker, who proceeds to beat him. Notes * The supervisor Won Bin has the same name as a famous celebrity Category:Plot